Interactive media (e.g., the Internet) can improve the relevance of content to receptive audiences. For example, some websites provide information search functionality that is based on keywords entered by the user. A user query can be an indicator of the type of information of interest to the user. By comparing the user query to a list of keywords specified by a content provider, it is possible to provide additional relevant content to the user.
Users of social media sites posts pictures, sound recordings, video, and blog posts about their activities. Generally, these pictures sound recordings, videos, and blog posts are of interests to members of their social affinity graph.